


良宵苦短

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: 小别重逢的良宵。沙漏不逆。翻车专业户。
Relationships: Mohamed Salah/Dejan Lovren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	良宵苦短

德扬一觉醒来，心情愉悦，他做了一个很美好的梦。  
这种愉悦在接近正午时也没有受到由赖床引起的拖延症和饥饿的影响，他兴致高昂地躺在床上，用手机搜查附近评价高的餐厅，接着又咬着笔帽把能想到需要采购的东西都记下来，终于顺利在伸完懒腰后，摆脱了床施加于他的异常引力。  
半个多月前，他因为工作需要刚搬到一个新的城市，到现在新搬入公寓的小起居室内还堆着没拆封的纸箱，刷完牙依旧搞不清卫生间的柜子要往哪边开，出门开车还适应不了左舵和右舵的转变。不过，德扬也不是那种无法快速应对转变的人，至少目前他在工作和日常交际中还没有遇到什么太大的问题。  
基于购物需要，他直接把车开进一个大型商场的地下停车场，搭乘升降梯的时候他注意到广告屏里有一部他很挺感兴趣的电影正要上映，一对亲密拥抱着小声说话的年轻情侣恰巧转了一个圈，正好挡住屏幕里出现的上映时间。  
“我想撸猫，”那个女孩说，“待会我们去猫咖吧。”  
“还好我不会过敏。”男孩弯腰碰了碰她的鼻子，留意到电梯门快开了，很有礼貌地揽住对方的腰一起往两边让。  
德扬选了一家评价还不错的意大利餐厅，他想吃披萨，点单的时候又想着待会在超市买点意面和肉酱包，自己晚上可以尝试使用一下新厨房——毕竟除了做奶昔，他还没用那些厨具做过别的。  
所以还得准备沙拉？德扬掏出自己的购物单，跟服务生借了根笔，或许还得买些烟肉？他还想要奶酪。德扬边往清单上加东西，边不断回忆奶酪的牌子——之前去吃的那家餐厅叫什么来着，在那不勒斯的那家？他连这个都不记得了——德扬跟自己争斗一阵子，无奈决定放弃。很多时候他相信自己并不是忘记了这些信息，只是记忆的库存越来越大，想要检索循序渐进很难，反而常常在无意间偶然碰上。  
或许也只是他年纪大了。记忆力不再好用。  
服务生把披萨端到他的桌上，德扬注意到他还拿着两个餐盒。此时已经过了大部分人的就餐时间，他的好奇心轻易就能跟踪餐盒落到不远处的一张餐桌上。两个白发苍苍的老人正坐在餐桌旁，老太太戴上眼镜，认真地核对账单，输入信用卡密码，另一个则有些笨手笨脚地把吃剩的食材往餐盒里盛。  
没吃几口，他接到季莫的电话，问他在哪儿，要不要带他去玩。德扬稍微犹豫了一会儿，他不想打乱自己的计划，可又确实有点想跟季莫出去外面走走——大概是他想念和朋友在休息日待在一起的时光，或者更多——于是跟对方约好明天再联系。  
接完电话他又不小心滑开以前的同事群，发现里面有不少人提到自己，他边吃边滑动屏幕，终于发现始作俑者是昨天还在跟他视频聊天的Mo。他根据提示又打开自己的社媒应用，果然发现Mo发的那个story，还未过期，照片里除了他熟悉的脸之外，还有另一个他没有见过，看别人介绍才知道是新同事的陌生青年。  
照片里的他们在超市，就像自己现在一样。德扬把手机揣回口袋，戴上耳机。他把那一堆聊天记录和社媒更新都看完了，当然，同时他也已经吃完了他的披萨，找到了超市入口，掏出清单，又找了半天硬币才取好一辆购物车。  
德扬不擅长寻找货架，尽管他已经来过这儿不止一次。以前他都会和Mo一起出门走走，然后他们中八成会有个人说，我家有什么东西没了，另一个会接着想起，我刚好也要买点什么。Mo很清楚应该在哪里找到想要的东西，尽管可能他从没去过那儿，他能推理——有些人就有这种天分。  
“就好像他很快又有新的同事一起出去玩。”德扬好不容易找到肉酱包，似乎在对比配料，他又记不清之前一直买的牌子叫什么，总觉得个个看起来都一个样。  
耳边的音乐声突然停止，德扬愣了半天才反应过来是有人来电找他。他有些不耐烦地接听，还没打招呼就听到熟悉的笑声。  
“起得挺早。”德扬看了看时间。  
“三个小时而已，”那边笑得更大声，“我刚从健身房回来。”  
“是吗？”德扬漫不经心地问  
“是啊。”Mo停顿了一会，“你在外面？”  
“吃个午饭，”德扬还是忍不住说，“去超市买点东西。”  
“一个人吗？”Mo还在笑，“唔，吃的什么，或许可以给我的午餐一个参考。”  
对，的确，德扬想起来自己确实在群里回了他们一个翻白眼的表情，“披萨——我想对你没什么参考价值。”  
Mo不喜欢吃披萨。这事德扬不久前才知道。毕竟之前他们去那不勒斯的时候，Mo还兴致勃勃带他去某家餐厅吃“世界上最好吃的披萨”。  
但Mo其实不喜欢吃。  
德扬不知道这里面哪里出了问题，他很久前就想知道，尽管那时他可能都还没有意识到。  
“哦，”Mo好像不是很在意，“你晚上又准备吃意面吗？”  
“嗯。”德扬不得不承认，Mo对他很熟悉。他到新的地方半个月，两人之间还是经常通话，频率接近一天一次，而且还几乎都是视频，只是每次结束以后，德扬的心情会更复杂一些。  
渐渐地，他对自己目前生活遭遇的事情说得越来越少，而Mo会说的多一点，有时候甚至他们聊了一阵只是对着视频里的对方傻笑。  
“你买了巧克力吗？”Mo问。  
“没有，”德扬好奇，“我为什么要买那个。”  
“你听起来情绪不高，”Mo一向直白，“我都条件反射了，听到你这样的语调巧克力已经在我手里。”  
德扬笑出声来，路过他身边的一位女士忍不住打量了他几眼。  
“谢谢，我现在就给自己拿一条。”  
“我今天其实心情不赖，”德扬又补充，他的清单任务快要全部达成了，“昨天我喜欢的球员进球了，帽子戏法，我还做了个不错的梦。”  
“我猜大概有我？”那边一如既往大言不惭。  
“想多了。”  
是的。德扬的梦里有他。  
在德扬离开之前，他们的友谊有点不受控制地往某条岔路上拐。他们睡了几次，因为各种原因，总之最后德扬是离开了。他想他们的关系大概就是这样。也许再过一段时间，一切就会结束。像他以前经历的那样。也很正常，因为人总是不断地在变化，而距离总是会放大分开的两者之间的差异。  
学会了这个道理的时间可以追溯到德扬第二次转学的时候，因为故乡动荡、家里人改变职业，他总是很难在童年结交到过于长久的朋友。后来他仿佛也遗传了各处漂泊的习惯，总是热爱着每个停留的地方，又总是不断离开。  
对于自己要离开的消息，他没有对任何人隐瞒，包括Mo——他是第一个知道的人。德扬想，也许Mo也是习惯漂泊的，所以他们才能那么合得来。他们依旧一起上班下班，没有任何异于往常的情况。  
“有时候我也不知道更远的目标在哪里，”德扬记得Mo曾经说过，“我想我遇到的一个转折点，当时是在思考要回去还是继续。”  
Mo没有回去，后来他才能跟德扬成为同事。  
他们真的太相似了，德扬想，因此可以心照不宣地理解许多其实不需要太早去明白的事情。  
又跟对面多聊了几句，德扬挂断通话。同时，他看到季莫之前的来电记录，于是给他留言，说明天有空可以出去。准备付账的时候，他顺手拿了一盒安全套。  
找到自己的车，连上蓝牙，边听便跟着唱了半路，快回到公寓才发现都是Amr Diab。  
大概他真的得给自己拿条巧克力，德扬有些后悔。  
接着他刚出电梯口就看到一个拉着20寸行李箱的熟悉身影。  
“我希望你的意面买够了。”Mo还是同样的笑容，尽管他在德扬离开后新修剪过的头发看起来还是让德扬不太能适应。  
“你这个混……”德扬自己把脏话吞了回去，Mo不如他高，但是把他抱得很紧。

“所以你是什么时候来的，”德扬心里算了一下，“你昨天才……”  
“一结束我就来了。”Mo把行李箱随意丢在一边，直接坐在起居室的沙发上，他的腿一下就踢到了那些还没拆封的箱子。  
“还没收拾好？”他好奇地探身查看。  
“嗯，还没怎么归置，东西不少。”德扬接过Mo笑着递过来的巧克力，是他一直喜欢吃的那种。  
“你没买吧，”Mo笑嘻嘻地看着他，“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”他看似很有活力地从沙发上弹跳起来，一副准备挽起袖子干活的模样。  
“千万别，”德扬马上制止，“就你整理东西的效率，你还是放过我这儿吧。”他嘴上那么说，手上忍不住直接伸手摸了摸Mo的小腿，“坐那么久飞机酸么？”  
“有点，”Mo重新坐回到沙发上，趁德扬还在担心自己过于劳累，一下把他拉到自己的身上，“但我很想见你。”  
“之前谁跑去度假来着？”德扬稳住重心，尽量用膝盖和小腿分担坐在Mo身上的重量。  
他们之间没有人再说话，德扬伸手摸了摸Mo的新卷发。  
两个人在沙发上消耗了一个下午的时光，期间德扬陪着Mo一起补了觉。接下来的晚餐他们应付得很随便，德扬非常不走心地做了个红菜汤，里面酸奶油放多了，牛肉片也切得很厚。但他们也都没怎么抱怨，毕竟良宵苦短。  
两个人互相亲吻着从浴室出来，头发上是没有擦干的水珠，身上还散发着水蒸气，Mo的手一直贴在德扬背肌上抚摸，滑腻的触感好像丝绸，他便有些爱不释手。  
本来没有过多的遮掩，德扬带着一身水汽就直接趴在自己宽大的床铺上。他醒来时懒得整理，整个大床上都是横七竖八的枕头以及各种书刊杂志，Mo虚压在他身上时还不小踩到某本快速语言入门的小词典，膈得他膝盖疼，不得不帮忙清理掉床上这些东西，和德扬一起捞到什么都往地上扔。  
“这是什么，德扬？”正被亲着脖子的德扬脸上发烫，突然被什么冰凉的东西贴在脸上，一股淡淡的油墨味直冲鼻间。  
“杂志。”德扬顺手把书页夺过来，封面上的人还是蓬蓬头。德扬想要翻个身，却依然被Mo压制住，被对方发笑时颤动的须发刺激得背部一片发痒。  
“去年的杂志，”Mo依旧把脸埋在德扬的脖颈间。德扬的背肌好像一双翅膀随着他的呼吸和颤抖，在Mo的身下慢慢打开，他的声音充满笑意， “你一直带着吗？”  
“不小心夹带过来的。”德扬继续嘴硬，被摸到他紧实腰侧的Mo又不依不饶地又问了几句。德扬只好选择耍赖趴在床上不再理会他的撩拨，很快Mo的吻又重新覆盖上来，还开始不怀好意地拉他的手触碰自己的胸腹肌肉。  
润滑剂被倒在德扬屁股上时又凉又有些黏，在浴室里德扬就提前做好了清洁和扩张，Mo插入一根手指，低下头问他怎么样，德扬也只是难耐地扭了扭腰，侧过身伸长脖子索求更多的吻。  
“进来吧。”手指增加到第三根的时候，德扬抑制住喘息，咬了咬Mo的鼻子，有些热切地催促他。  
顾及到德扬，Mo一开始动得很慢，德扬喑着嗓子叫了几声以后，开始立起腰和屁股催促他快些，而Mo依旧保持频率不疾不徐，享受德扬湿热紧窒的包裹逢迎，直到汗液从他的额头滴落在德扬背上，先向欲望投降的德扬完成了释放。  
低头亲着德扬已经汗湿的鬓角，还在控制喘息的德扬感受到后笑着终于转过身来正面对着Mo，一双长腿顺势抬高架在对方的厚实的肩膀和腰侧，还不断用自己的大腿去摩擦对方依旧挺翘的生殖器，“你好像更壮了。”  
“你也不错。”Mo触摸着德扬胸肌，他的乳头正敏感挺立。而德扬顾不上这些，也许是多日没有见面让他难得面对Mo拥有了一些罕有的羞涩，见Mo没有进一步的动作，他拉住对方骨节分明的手往自己下腹引，同时直起腰不断用臀缝和大腿交替撩拨，“我爱你，来继续干我吧。”他望着Mo仿佛在喃喃自语，说完才反应过来自己说的是克罗地亚语。于是又把后一句用英语笑着说了一遍。  
Mo安静地看了他一阵，重新又覆在德扬身上，如德扬所愿又重新进入了他，不同之前的缱绻，这次的进攻凶猛，欲望又迅速地占领了德扬的全身，他随着Mo运动的频率吼叫喘息着，直到忍不住去抚慰自己重新立起的生殖器时才发现脸上湿了一片，那些液体不知道是汗水还是眼泪，在火热的皮肤上好像下一秒就要被蒸发尽凉意。而Mo正在亲吻他湿润的脸颊，那双眼睛一直注视着德扬，在德扬又一次喊出他的名字时凑到他耳边。  
餍足后德扬懒洋洋地躺在床上，看着Mo把几个随性丢在地上的那些使用过的安全套都收好扔到垃圾桶，又把他从床的一侧赶到另一侧，好把从浴室出来弄湿的床铺换了一次。德扬倒有些啧啧出奇，这个人什么时候开始这么会整理了呢？直到两个人终于惬意地躺在干净绵软的被褥里，德扬又忍不住摸上Mo的头发。  
“我还想听你说。”  
“说什么？”Mo一脸莫名。  
“……”德扬盯了他一会儿，笑出虎牙，“说你在视频里说的，你说什么来着……”德扬探出上半身把放在床头柜的平板拿过来，发现有个季莫的未接来电，他没看，直接点开视频：  
“You don’t know my feeling right now.”视频里的Mo在说话，而德扬故意把平板凑到Mo跟前。  
“I‘ll miss you a lot.”德扬跟着念。  
“I love you so much.”德扬声情并茂。  
“……And see you soon.”Mo这次Mo倒跟着念出来，他笑着又亲了德扬的额头。  
“唔……”德扬叹了口气，表示满意了，“行吧，睡觉。”  
毕竟明天Mo又得启程赶回去。  
本来直接睡到天亮对德扬而言应该是常态，这次可能因为身边多了一个人，他竟然在半夜因为触碰到热源醒来，Mo的半张脸陷入到枕头和被子之间，头发也被压得散开仿佛回到了他走以前那种蓬蓬的状态。忍不住伸出手，又不想吵醒他，德扬好像隔空临摹一般将手掌从Mo舒展的眉头落下。  
他的脑海里总在回放伴随潮湿温热的吻之间的那一句话。他有些失望又庆幸，Mo没有再重复。那句话他在Amr Diab的歌曲里听过无数次，或许他有些语言上的天赋，也许在歌词里听多几次，多少能够跟着哼唱，猜测中期间的意思；而或许他并没有，因为到最后，他对这次陌生语言的表达仍然心悸而又迷惑。  
德扬一觉醒来，心情愉悦，他做了一个很美好的梦。

THE END


End file.
